Tierra de Leyendas
by kayra isis
Summary: En un universo alterno, donde los monstros conviven entre ellos, una gran maldad está naciendo y depende de un grupo de personas reunidas por extrañas circunstancias el poder detenerlo. Pero, ¿que pasa cuando su causa se ve oscurecida por el pasado oscuro de uno de ellos? ¿Será tan malo como lo pintan?
1. Intro

**Les dejo este prólogo (?) y aclaraciones de la historia al final del capítulo.**

******Disclaimer: Yugioh! No me pertenece**

* * *

Hubo una vez en que uno de los bosques más antiguos de la nación, donde los mismísimos árboles eran tan o más viejos que la tierra propia, la región era verde y vivo. Las muchas razas que ahí habitaban vivían en paz y armonía, pero este día era muy diferente. Las llamas consumían furiosas las ramas y la tierra estaba seca y muerta. El cielo estaba totalmente oscuro y las nubes frondosas esparcían su contenido abundantemente, haciendo que fuera casi imposible caminar sin resbalarse o hundirse en la tierra lodosa.

Dos figuras se desplazaban lo más rápido que podían entre el terreno desolado. Una era una hermosa y joven elfa diferente a muchas de las razas del pueblo, incluso de su misma raza; con largos cabellos dorados y tez azulada, con hermosos rasgos finos y vestida con una larga túnica verde, sin duda alguna, una rara belleza. El otro era un elfo con tez parecida a la de los humanos y vestido con una armadura de metal y una espada ceñida en su cintura. Ellos dos huían a lo profundo de aquellos bosques antiguos, buscando protección.

Una enorme bola de fuego extremadamente caliente pasó rozando los cabellos rubios de la joven. De inmediato, el elfo sacó su espada y se puso entre ella y lo que fuera que estuviera cerca de ellos, aunque pasado un momento, no volvió a sentir ningún ataque.

–Parece que fue un ataque perdido. –Dijo después de un rato, guardando su espada. –No parece que nadie nos esté buscando. Será mejor continuar hasta el escondite.

–¡No! –Exclamó ella. –No puedo esconderme mientras no sepa que es lo que está pasando.

–Alguien nos atacó, eso fue lo que pasó. –Le contestó el otro fríamente. –Y nos atacaron con magia… esos malditos humanos nos han traicionado.

–Hermano, –ella le tomó el brazo, tratando de calmarlo. –solo porque una fruta esté podrida, no significa que la canasta entera se tenga que perder.

El elfo masculino no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa divertida. –Se supone que cada palabra que nosotros, los elfos, pronunciamos, está llena de sabiduría, pero contigo siempre termino mareándome con tanta metáfora que usas.

Ella hizo un gesto de molestia al ver que no tomaba en serio sus palabras y estuvo a punto de reprenderlo, pero de pronto el rostro de su interlocutor se tornó neutro. –Primero te pondré a salvo, luego veré que el que nos haya hecho esto la pague caro.

–Hermano por favor. Es posible que nosotros seamos los únicos que quedemos aquí y…

–¡Por eso mismo los haré pagar!

–¡El único motivo por el que alguien podría atacarnos sería para causar un desequilibrio! –Gritó furiosa, tanto que dejó desconcertado al elfo. Se tranquilizó un poco antes de seguir. –Siento que esto es mucho más grande de lo que nos podamos imaginar y nos corresponde a nosotros arreglarlo.

–Está bien, pero primero te pondré a salvo. –Le respondió. –No perderé a la única familia que me queda.

Retomando su carrera, ambos se internaron a la parte del bosque que no fue confundida por las llamas. Ahí, protegidos por una antigua magia de la naturaleza, por fin pudieron descansar junto a una fuente de agua pura y cristalina. Ambos lucharon por eliminar el humo de su cuerpo y reemplazarlo con el aire puro que les proporcionaba el bosque. Cuando la chica, al fin dejó de sentirse mareada, fue a la fuente y, murmurando algunas palabras en la lengua de la naturaleza, comenzó a mirar atentamente las aguas. El elfo se quedó mirando a la fémina un largo momento hasta que se aburrió y se puso a limpiar su espada.

–Hermano mío, –Al fin, la chica le dirigió la palabra, su voz demostraba preocupación, –en el corazón de la comunidad mágica, está naciendo una maligna presencia. Aún no es poderosa, pero si no se detiene pronto…

–Podría significar el fin del mundo como lo conocemos, sí. Ya me sé esa historia. –Respondió algo aburrido. –Cada cinco siglos o algo pasa algo como eso…– Ella le dedicó una mirada de rabia. –Está bien, está bien. Continúa, yo me callo.

–He visto en las aguas que hay alguien en la Torre de Magia que está corrompido por poder y soberbia, sin embargo no he visto quién es. Mi temor es que las personas que estén involucradas sean… influyentes.

–Sin embargo, no todo está perdido. Hay alguien que conoce la Torre de Magia como la palma de su mano. Convéncelo de que te preste sus habilidades y se una a tu causa. Será un aliado muy poderoso. Como está exiliado de la Torre de Magia, será el único que estaremos completamente seguros de que no está involucrado en esto.

–¿Exiliado? ¿Cómo voy a confiar en él, si ni siquiera sus propios compañeros lo hacen? –Preguntó molesto el otro.

–Lo he visto en las aguas hermano. –Contestó ella tranquila. –Quiera o no, él ya está involucrado en esto, y estoy segura de que esta aventura arreglará unos aspectos en su vida que él pensaba totalmente perdidos

–¡Bien! –Dijo al fin. –Iré con el primero.

Ella sonrió pero luego tensó su rostro, preocupada. –Te transportaré lo más cerca que pueda de él, pero después de eso, mi magia solo podrá mantenerte protegido un tiempo. Tendrás que ir con cuidado hermano. Nadie debe saber cuál será su misión.

–Ya entendí, ya entendí… – La abrazó en forma de despedida y luego se alejó de ella. Unos momentos después, un círculo comenzó a brillar alrededor de él y un haz de luz lo envolvió. Cuando desapareció, el elfo lo hizo también.

–Cuídate hermano…

* * *

**¡Hola, hola! ¡Kayra Isis al habla!**

**Primero que nada, una gran, gran disculpa a todos aquellos que seguían mis otras historias de Yugioh! La falta de tiempo ocasionó una pérdida de la inspiración, que nunca volvió. Esta historia es algo para tratar de compensar a todos aquellos que perdieron una historia más que leer.**

**Segundo, esta historia SI ES DE YUGIOH pero tiene como protagonistas aquellos personajes que siempre vemos, más nunca sabemos de ellos: ¡LAS CARTAS MISMAS! La historia ocurre en un universo alterno, donde los monstros conviven entre ellos.**

**Último punto: esta historia está dedicada a mi amiga de fanfiction Dark Yami Motou. No sé cuánto tiempo le estuve dice y dice de esta historia y hoy por fin me anime ¡Doble capítulo por su cumpleaños! ¡YAY! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

**¡Espero les guste esta historia tanto como yo me he divertido planeándola! ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	2. Prólogo 1

**¡Capítulo 1! Por ser fecha especial : D**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh! No me pertenece**

* * *

El ambiente empezaba a cambiar. Los fuertes vientos del desierto comenzaban a ceder y cada vez había más y más verde que arena. Aunque el calor seguía siendo fatal. Vaciando la última gota de agua de su pellejo de cuero, la figura se habría camino en el sendero que nacía en la poca hierba creciente de aquel inhóspito lugar.

Era un personaje alto vestido con una capucha café roída y sucia de días de trayecto de la cual solo sobresalían las suelas de sus zapatos, la piel de las manos morenas y alguno que otro mechón de su cabello de plata. En su mano izquierda sujetaba un largo báculo excesivamente vendado en telas viejas, que por extraño que pareciera, no lo usaba para caminar.

Paso a paso se fue abriendo camino, los cactus antes esparcidos habían sido reemplazados por árboles frondosos y cada vez más y más juntos hasta formar un bosque agradable. El suelo a sus pies ya no se hundía, si no que era firme y sólido con un bonito acolchamiento aportado por el césped. El sol, aunque brillando fuertemente cuando estaba aún en el desierto, ahora se escondía tímidamente entre los edificios que empezaban a alzarse. Las luces de estos hacían la función de las estrellas aquella noche de luna nueva. Pronto llegaría la noche, y necesitaría un refugio, así que se apresuró para llegar a aquel pequeño pueblo a lo lejos.

* * *

Había pocos hombres en aquella asquerosa taberna. Todos ellos ocupaban una mesa solitaria y nadie parecía meterse en los problemas de los demás. Ninguno de ellos prestó atención cuando un extraño encapuchado entró al edificio y se dirigió a la mesa frente al tabernero. Éste último no le prestó atención, se dedicó a sacarle brillo a los vasos de vidrio. Luego de un rato examinando su largo báculo y tomándose un tiempo para retomar su aliento, el extraño aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención del dueño.

El tabernero le dirigió una mirada. La túnica que usaba estaba sucia, andrajosa y tenía pinta de no haber sido lavada en días. El propio sujeto se veía como si hubiese estado caminando por el desierto, un rastro de fina arena lo seguía y un poco cubría sus ropas, incluso las que estaban debajo de la túnica. No pudo distinguir su rostro, el extraño estaba casi empeñado en ocultarlo, pero por el color de sus manos, se dio cuenta de que era moreno. Suspiró. "Este sujeto podría ser un mercenario con dinero, o simplemente un miserable pordiosero."

–¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – Le preguntó al sujeto mientras guardaba la tarra recién limpiada.

–Comida caliente y un cuarto para pasar la noche. –Dijo secamente el extraño.

–Te costará. – El extraño rebuscó de entre sus ropajes y cuando al fin sacó sus manos, depositó unas cuantas monedas enfrente de él. Analizándolas con la mirada, el tabernero las guardó, negando con su cabeza "Un pordiosero, sin duda" registró sus pensamientos. –Con solo esto, lo único que puedo ofrecerte es la comida. Ni siquiera caliente.

El extraño hizo una mueca pero al final, asintió con la cabeza. De inmediato, el tabernero se alejó, desapareciendo por una puerta trasera del edificio, posiblemente para adquirir la comida. El viajero, por su parte, se quitó la capucha que le cubría el rostro, humano, con algunas marcas en el mentón y mejillas, reveló también su piel morena, unos mechones de cabello plateado y unos ojos violetas. Cansado de tan largo viaje, se recargó sobre la mesa y trató de dormir un momento.

No duró demasiado. Con un fuerte portazo anunciando su llegada, un grupo de extraños seres entró al edificio. Eran de piel verdosa, ojos amarillos y orejas puntiagudas, y vestían un traje morado con una pechera y un casco de cuero, además de estar armados con garrotes de metal. Algunos de los clientes se retiraron del lugar en cuando los vieron.

El extraño grupo se dirigió a donde estaba sentado el hombre moreno, que solo gruño molesto por su descanso interrumpido, pero fuera de eso, no prestó mucha atención. En cambio, el que parecía ser el líder de ese grupo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

–Hay gusano sentado en mesa de Gusano Gris. –Dijo éste, sus compañeros contestaron con una risa de complicidad. –Quitarte gusano.

El moreno no se movió de su sitio, sabía que le hablaban a él, pero no demostró interés alguno en obedecerlos. En respuesta, dos de los siete extraños seres lo flanquearon y tomaron los brazos del moreno, apretándolos fuertemente. Si la fuerza que usaban contra él le molestaba, el humano no dio muestras de eso.

–Gusano Gris decir que quitarte. –Le gruñó amenazadoramente uno de ellos, muy muy cerca de su rostro, sin quitar las manos de sus hombros. Lo único que hizo en respuesta fue una muestra de asco.

–¿Podrías no hablarme en el rostro? –Contestó el hombre lo más tranquilo que pudo. –Tu aliento apesta.

Más rápido que inmediatamente, los clientes que quedaban en el edificio escaparon apresurados. Al final, los únicos que quedaron fueron el extraño grupo de goblins y el hombre, que seguía tranquilo. Los que lo amenazaban, sin embargo, no lo estaban tanto. Más bien parecía que estaban a punto de echar chispas por los ojos.

–¿¡Qué decir?! ¿¡No saber quienes ser?! – Uno de los que lo sujetaban lo empujó al suelo fuertemente. El hombre no reaccionó a esto, solo se levantó sin perder la compostura. –¡La fuerza goblin acabará contigo humano!

Con su báculo descansando en la mesa donde estuvo sentado, el hombre vio como los siete sujetos lo rodeaban, mazas en mano, gruñendo furiosos. Se maldijo a sí mismo, sin su arma no podría enfrentarlos, haría más daño dentro del edificio que si se los hubiera encontrado fuera y además, estaba seguro de que muchos de los que se retiraron seguían cerca… había demasiados testigos. ¿Por qué no pudo permanecer callado?

–Eh, Gusano Gris, –la voz del tabernero se escuchó y los pasos rápidos que se oían confirmaron su presencia, –este hombre es solo un sucio pordiosero. No vale nada matarlo, solo olvida esto, ¿quieres?

El hombre pudo notar un tono de angustia y miedo en el tono del hombre, aunque muy bien disimulado. El tabernero caminó lentamente hacia el atacado, tomando su preciado báculo y entregándoselo junto con un paquete, apresuradamente. –Tus cosas y tu comida, lárgate si sabes lo que te conviene.

El moreno supo de inmediato que aquel hombre trataba de defenderlo y sin rechistar, se encaminó a la salida, solo para ser tacleado por uno de sus costados. Cayó al suelo por segunda vez. Mientras se recuperaba, uno de los goblins se apoderó del paquete de comida. –¡Insecto Molesto tiene comida!

El resto de su grupo se regocijó de la comida del moreno, quién no tuvo más opción que salir del edificio, más pobre de lo que entró. Aún tenía hambre y el día estaba acabando. No había forma de poder conseguir algo que comer, así que se resignó a buscar un lugar para dormir con el estómago vacío…

– Pensé que finalmente alguien les haría frente. –una vocecilla lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Curioso, localizó el origen del sonido cerca de una pequeña ventana del local. Un pequeño ¿hombrecillo? ¿niño? de piel amarilla y rostro redondo, vestido con una capa fue el causante del comentario.

–Hay peleas en las cuales no conviene luchar niño. –Contestó secamente, decidido a seguir su camino.

–¿Pero si pudiste haberlos derrotado? –El niño dejó su lugar de espionaje y caminó a su lado. El otro suspiró, fastidiado.

–No dije eso.

–Pero lo insinuaste. –El niño sonrió triunfante.

–¿No tienes a alguien más a quién molestar? –El niño cambió su rostro justo a tiempo para mostrarle al moreno una expresión de tristeza.

–No. –Aunque trataba de no dejarse dominar por sus sentimientos, una lágrima recorrió su rostro. –La fuerza goblin mató a mi familia.

El moreno detuvo su paso y bajó la mirada. –¿Querías pedirme que los matara? La venganza no arregla nada niño.

–Pero…–se quedó sin palabras un momento, luego puso un rostro suplicante. –¡Al menos enséñame a defenderme! – El hombre siguió su camino sin responder. Algo atónito pero decidido a no dejar escapar a su posible tutor, el niño continuó. –¡Y a cambio te daré comida y refugio!

El hombre se detuvo en seco. Había recorrido el desierto sin haber probado bocado en días. Quisiera o no, su estómago ya había tomado una decisión por él. –Tú ganas niño.

* * *

**Bueno como ya dije, los protagonistas son las cartas, pero aún no les diré quién es quién… así que estrellita a aquel que logre adivinar que carta es qué personaje jajaja : D**

**Los personajes que me molesto en describir son cartas, los que no, son solo extras y se los dejo a su imaginación.**

**Y ehmm iba a escribir más, pero se me olvidó así que nos leemos luego.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	3. Prólogo 2

**Disclaimer: Yugioh! No me pertenece**

* * *

_Era un recuerdo que, aunque distante, no se había vuelto borroso. Era tan claro como si fuera ese mismo día el que estuviera viviendo. En esa oscura alcoba, las tímidas caricias y las miradas ocultas no eran tan secretas. Él era su guardián y podía estar en las estancias de ella, aun así lo suyo era algo tabú. Sin embargo, el joven no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por aquella mujer, llena de sabiduría y belleza. Comenzó como un accidental roce de manos y simples intercambios de palabras, hasta que ella busco en el algo más que un guardaespaldas. Ese día sintió sus dulces labios sobre los suyos. Acarició su piel y guardo en sus memorias su encantadora esencia. Con el cabello de ella ocultando su joven rostro, una sola palabra escapó de sus labios con un suspiro…_

* * *

Despertó de pronto, la luz llegándole al rostro con intensidad. Miró a su alrededor, desconcertado. Se vio en un edificio, como una casa vieja, sobre un montón de paja que le había servido de cama, pero no se quejaba por eso. Días que había dormido en arena y rocas eran mucho peor para su espalda, por lo menos no había despertado con dolores musculares. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, tratando de recordar el día anterior. Poco a poco, fragmentos de las memorias estaban apareciendo en su mente.

–¡Ah ya despertaste! – Exclamó una voz infantil. Al voltear a ver a su interlocutor, se topó con el niño que le había ofrecido un sitio para la noche. –Ya me estaba preocupando, ¡dormiste todo el día! –

El hombre estuvo en silencio unos momentos. –Estaba realmente cansado. – Dijo con pesadez, sin poder pensar en una mejor respuesta.

–Lo note. – Respondió el niño con gesto amistoso, luego una gran sonrisa maliciosa se presentó en su rostro. –Así que… ¿Quién es Shaila? – El hombre palideció de inmediato, incapaz de responder. El niño siguió insistiendo con curiosidad en su voz. – Escuche que la llamabas en sueños. ¿Es tu novia? –

–Mira niño, agradezco que me hayas ayudado. – Comenzó a decir con un rostro totalmente estoico, pero de pronto, cambio a una expresión de enojo. Su mano se movió rápidamente hacia el brazo del niño y comenzó a apretarlo, aunque no lo lastimaba, si era lo suficientemente fuerte para causarle algo de molestia. –Pero no vuelvas a preguntarme acerca de mi vida privada, ¿entendido? –

–¿Una ex-novia entonces? – Le contestó el niño aun sonriendo, sin dejar notar que le molestaba el agarre. El hombre frunció el ceño, molesto. –De acuerdo, ya no preguntare. –Se masajeo el brazo cuando lo sintió libre de la mano que lo aprisionaba. –Y mi nombre es Arry, no niño. –

El hombre se acomodó la túnica ignorándolo, luego caminó para alejarse del lugar.

–¡Oye! –Arry le gritó, siguiéndolo. Logró adelantarlo y ponerse frente a él para cerrarle el paso. – Es de buena educación decir tu nombre cuando alguien más te dice el suyo. –

–No te lo pregunté. –Le dio por simple respuesta. –Ahora quítate. –

–Pero sería bueno conocer el nombre de mi tutor… Porque vas a cumplir tu parte del trato, ¿no? –El hombre pasó por un lado de Arry sin detenerse, a lo que Arry, molesto, lo tomó del brazo con fuerza, haciendo que se detuviera. –¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? –

–A buscar un baño. –Contestó simplemente. – Y seré fiel a mi palabra Arry. No me iré por ahora. –Se quedó callado unos momentos, su mirada perdida. Arry estaba a punto de interrumpir el silencio cuando el extraño volvió a hablar. –Y mi nombre es Arcana.

* * *

Cuando Arcana regresó, encontró el desayuno listo. Sin esperar una invitación, se sentó y recorrió el lugar con la mirada. En sí, parecía como una especie de cueva que había sido modificada para convertirse en una casa. Este chico, Arry, había tenido bastante tiempo viviendo en este lugar, al parecer. Había cosas de uso diario, como ollas y recipientes, había comida y agua en un agujero en la parte fresca de la cueva… pero no vio al niño por ningún lado, aunque en ese momento, había algo más que llamaba su atención.

Frente a él, había un plato de fruta fresca y un poco de carne que empezó a devorar. Saboreó con gusto el dulce sabor que llenaba su boca complementado con la textura de la carne, que se le antojaba desde la noche anterior. ¿Había cenado la noche anterior? La verdad no recordaba mucho desde que se encontró con el chico.

Si es que se había desmayado del cansancio y el chico lo había cargado hasta ese lugar, entonces debía tener muchas ganas para que lo entrenara. Era persistente, le daba puntos por eso.

–¿Qué tal la comida? –Preguntó el chico llegando de repente. Arcana volvió a pasar su mirada por el chico. Se había quitado la túnica y ahora vestía una ¿armadura? ¿Vestimenta? Digamos que un ropaje fuscia, con tela que se veía liviana pero era lo suficientemente dura para aguantar unos golpes. Tenía una espada en su funda cargada en su espalda y un pequeño escudo con su cara en su brazo izquierdo. Usaba un sombrero del mismo color del cual brotaban unas antenas y unos lentes, complementando su atuendo con unas botas. Se veía bastante animado y ansioso por empezar.

–Eres un espadachín. –Fue lo primero que contestó. –No creo que pueda ayudarte mucho, no soy un guerrero. –

–¡Ah! ¡Vamos! – Contestó Arry sentándose a su lado. –¡Lo que puedas enseñarme está bien! No hay muchos que peleen en Landstar y …–

–Espera, –lo interrumpió el hombre, –¿eres de Landstar? ¿Un hada? ¿Por qué un hada querría aprender el arte de la guerra? –

–No todos en Landstar son hadas. –Dijo con fingida molestia. –Además no tiene nada de malo que un hada aprenda a pelear, ¿no? Tu eres humano y eres mago… se supone que solo los elfos podían practicaban magia. –

–Nunca dije que fuera un mago. –El niño solo sonrió y apuntó a su báculo, que aún llevaba consigo. –… eres muy listo para tu propio bien. –

–Y tu eres un amargado. Entonces, ¿Cuándo empezamos? –

* * *

El sol llevaba todo el día recorriendo su camino diario de oriente a poniente. Arcana lo sabía porque cuando empezaron a entrenar estaba en lo alto del cielo azul. Pese a que Arry había dicho que había dormido todo el día, quedaba más que suficiente tiempo como para no aprovecharlo. Ahora el cielo tenía un color anaranjado y el sol estaba escondiéndose a lo lejos. Arcana se había sentado en una roca, cerca de donde Arry le mostraba todas las cosas que sabía hacer con la espada, que no eran muchas.

Cuando hubo terminado, se puso de pie y se colocó frente a él, en posición de ataque. No era un guerrero, pero había aprendido a pelear sin magia lo suficiente como para saber defenderse y era lo que pretendía enseñarle. Lenta y cuidadosamente comenzó a atacarlo, usando su báculo como un arma. De vez en cuando, su voz se escuchaba para darle unas cuantas recomendaciones que sabía, los guerreros usaban.

–Mantén tu escudo cerca de tu cuerpo. –Le recomendó cuando se dio cuenta que alejaba mucho su defensa al atacar.

–Agarra tu espada lo más cerca de la hoja que puedas, la equilibraras mejor. –Comentó cierta ocasión que el arma de Arry resbaló de su agarre.

"Arry no lo hacía mal, pero estaba lejos de ser un profesional. Si quería ser un espadachín profesional se debía conseguir un mejor entrenador que yo." Pensó para sí Arcana. "Después de todo, ni siquiera sé cómo manejarme con una espada. Puedo estarle diciendo que hay algo que hace mal y no sea cierto." Aunque estaba con su mente llena de ideas, aún seguía poniendo la atención lo suficiente a la pelea para no dejarse vencer. "Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy haciendo esto. Debería irme pronto, pasar mucho tiempo en un lugar hará que me encuentren más rápido…"

Detuvo su tren de pensamientos al ver una misteriosa luz aparecer en el cielo y sentir una esencia brisa mágica hacerse presente en el ambiente. Se concentró totalmente en aquella sensación. Presentir presencias mágicas no era su especialidad, significaba que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para presentarle peligro inmediato, aunque no lo sentía amenazador, a juzgar por la luz que había durado solo unos instantes, más bien era como una magia de transporte. Aun así estaba de más prevenir.

Estaba tan concentrado en eso, que no vio el ataque que Arry le dirigió a la mano que sujetaba su báculo y le dio con la hoja de la espada fuertemente. El hombre soltó su arma y lanzó una pequeña queja por el dolor.

–¡Oye! ¡Se supone que no te tienes que dejar vencer! –Dijo el niño con un puchero. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la extraña luz que había distraído a Arcana.

Tratando de no parecer sospechoso de nada, lo miró lo más tranquilo posible. –No me deje vencer, me distraigo fácilmente. Es bueno que aproveches las debilidades de tus oponentes en su contra. –

Arry seguía mirándolo con rostro molesto un momento y luego sonrió. –¿De veras? No deberías distraerte, ¡eso hasta yo lo sé! –

–Sí debo trabajar en eso, pero por ahora, vamos a dormir. –Le contestó cortantemente. El pequeño replicó un poco pero, al estar cansado, accedió. El hombre comenzó a seguirlo, no sin antes dirigir la mirada hacia el lugar donde vio aparecer la luz.

* * *

**Hello! Tercer capítulo :D**

**Le agradezco muchísimo a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer mis locuras, en especial a Dark Yami Motou y a Chiyo Asakura. **

**Nos seguimos leyendo**


End file.
